Taila/Dictionary
Here is a growing dictionary of the Taila language's lexicon. Expect it to expand as time goes on. If you would like to propose/contribute new words, please leave them in the Discussion section of this page. I will review them and add vocabulary as I see fit. An lonso um dhistun ya luyera taila i luyera inland alai fudais piam tia ya. Zin su tium zak dembuli no. Na han oba zak no mat on do ke piam yuni ti gintiu aidi lo ya bal, game "Discussion" alai um dhistun ve aidi ba. =A= a''' part. '''adam sv. to be young; to have lived for only a few years agi mw. for spaces, areas, locations: room, country, expanse aidi fv. AGT gives OBL to PAT; EFF sends OBL to PAT; PAT gets/receives OBL from AGT/EFF; AFF allows/permits amerika n. America an pron. this, that, said thing an-da pron. that an-ni pron. this ano part. TEMP> an-yo pron. that, yonder arai part. GEN> arinzu pron. I, me avat sv. to be free, unrestrained =B= ba n. (go) one's own father, dad, step-father, male parent; part. must baba n. (go) father, dad, step-father, male parent badio n. (xaum) week bal part. would, if bilan n. (agi) country, nation biniam n. dignity, worth, worthiness bobom mw. for weather: cloud, rain, snow bol pron. you bu part. has ...-ed buva mw. for concepts and thoughts: ethics, intelligence, logic =D= '-da' part. that daha n. (xaum) hour dandam n. (go) human child dembuli sv. to be growing, maturing, transitioning dhistun n. (ke) Internet dian part. diaran pron. he, she, him, her dioti n. (xaum) second diun part. PROPR> do num. a few, some, not too many doisland n. Germany du part. not, no dura part. CAUS> =E= e''' num. ; cv. towards a medial location; (zak) IND goes (to you), AGT brings (to near you) OBL to PAT '''elde n. (xaum) minute =F= ferro sv. to be desired, wanted, coveted; part. frans n. France fudais n. (rafo) manual, reference document fudais piam n. (rafo) dictionary for definitions fudais piam tia n. (rafo) dictionary to translate between languages =G= game conj. then, in that case gintiu fv. thinking, communicating to oneself within the mind: AGT ponders/considers OBL, AGT develops/formulates PAT (an idea), AFF finds themselves thinking OBL, EFF convinces AFF about OBL go mw. for humans: man, woman, child =H= halid n. (buva) right, ability, prerogative han part. AFF> helu adv. very, quite, really, truly; sv. to be true, honest hoi pron. I, me hunen pron. you =I= i''' conj. and, also, with '''inland n. England =K= kanada n. Canada ke mw. generic measure word keke n. (nok) thing, something, anything ki pron. he, she, it, him, her kiotet fv. AFF behaves/acts like COMP; AGT manipulates/moves/plays with PAT konsa n. (go) person, human, human being, homo sapien krinos pron. you kunon fv. AFF sees/catches sight of OBL; IND watches/reads OBL; AGT inspects PAT; EFF shows OBL to AFF =L= lanu mw. for land animals: rabbit, dog, snake lasin sv. to be old ; to have lived for many years lian n. (go) one's own daughter, female child lialian n. (go) daughter, female child lino n. (ke) rice; (nok) grain of rice lo part. lonso mw. for pages and stationary: page, paper, sheet lui part. INSTR> luyera n. (ke) language, method of communication luyera inlis n. (ke) English language luyera taila n. (ke) Taila language =M= ma n. (go) one's own mother, mom, step-mother, female parent mai part. generally, habitually, usually mama n. (go) mother, mom, step-mother, female parent mat pron. who, what, which, that men part. EFF> midix n. (buva) conscience, morality, ethics munghe sv. to live, be alive; part. =N= na pron. you ne pron. you newa sv. to be first, initial, primary nghen part. ORIG> nghera n. (xaum) day '-ni' part. this nihongh n. Japan nin sv. to be current, contemporary, now; part. niom n. (go) one's own son, male child nioniom n. (go) son, male child no part. is ...-ing nok n. (ke) a dot, point, speck, piece, instance; mw. non-discrete part of a whole/collection: bit, some, few =O= oba cv. concerning wants/desires: (gintiu) AGT thinks he/she wants OBL (but isn't certain); (zak) AGT wants to do OBL, AFF finds themselves wanting to do OBL on part. AGT> ondam n. (go) boy, male human child ongh n. (go) man, male human, adult man onsin n. (go) old man, male senior =P= pandam n. (go) girl, female human child pane n. (go) woman, female human, adult woman pansin n. (go) old woman, female senior partil sv. to be equal, not lesser, not greater piam n. (ke) word, particle piogen pron. I, me =R= rafo mw. for documents of any kind: book, magazine, poster rua part. I hear that... =S= saban sv. to be of the past, old, no longer; part. sam'' 'num. quite a few, a large number '''sanai n. (xaum) day of the week sariun n. (xaum) month se part. POSS> sia pron. I, me sinsin n. (go) old human son n. (go) one's own brother, step-brother, half-brother, male sibling sonson n. (go) brother, step-brother, half-brother, male sibling stariam n. (rafo) book, novel su part. IND> =T= tan part. COMP> ti part. PAT> tia cv. toward a distal location; (zak) IND goes/leaves/exits/departs, EFF repels PAT away from him/her, AGT takes (there) OBL to PAT tianum n. (xaum) year tiau part. should tip sv. to be last, final, ultimate tiriste sv. to be tall, high tium sv. to be of the future, not yet existent; part. tomo part. CMT> toniam part. over, above tonsai n. (lanu) rabbit, hare tun n. (go) one's own sister, step-sister, half-sister, female sibling tuntun n. (go) sister, step-sister, half-sister, female sibling =U= uli mw. for properties: color, scent, taste um mw. for units: meter, second, gram; mw. for a unit of some larger/abstract noun: type, style, unit; n. a small/discrete quantity, a unit um dhistun n. (lonso) webpage um yanse n. (uli) a specific color (as opposed to color in general) um zalauk n. (xaum) a point in time, instance, moment =V= ve part. LOC> vio part. BEN> =W= wastun n. (buva) reason, intelligence, logic won part. VIA> =X= xal part. PROD> xaum mw. for temporal words: day, month, year xoi cv. towards a proximal location; (zak) IND comes/arrives/gets closer, EFF attracts PAT, AGT brings (here) OBL to PAT xut n. (nok) decimal point; part. =Y= ya part. OBL> yak part. yes, do, especially, really yangha pron I, me yanse n. (ke) spectrum of color, a colorful thing, color in general (as opposed to a specific color) yensiato fv. EFF causes AGT to give birth to PAT; IND gets pregnant from EFF; AFF goes into labor '-yo' part. that, yonder yuni sv. to be new, recent, just created =Z= zak fv. to do ; cv. to move, journey, travel zalauk n. (xaum) time, passage of time zara sv. to be all, everything, total zenia n. (bobom) snow zi part. DIR> zin pron. he, she, it, him, her ziongo n. China